Mariquitas del infierno
by nadaoriginal
Summary: A la llegada de las mariquitas al invernadero de la ETtoile, Miyuki y Shion pelean nuevamente, siendo esa pelea el detonante para hacerlas ver a las mariquitas de una manera que nunca antes hubieran imaginado. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Luego de una primera incursión quizás tímida por _Strawberry Panic!,_ y comprobar el éxito en la misma, ataco nuevamente, ahora con este OS, que espero les guste :D

 **Mariquitas del infierno**

─ No sé si sea buena idea, Hikari ─ dice Amane algo vacilante ─. No es que quiera desilusionarte ni nada por el estilo. Admito que una mariquita se ve bonita y todo eso, y que sea genial tenerla en el invernadero, pero no me hace sentir cómoda pensar en un enjambre de esos insectos volando por todas partes.

─ ¿Por qué no, Amane-senpai? ─ se interesa Hikari.

Las nuevas Etoiles se encontraban en el invernadero privado atendiendo las flores, y Amane se mostraba extrañamente nerviosa cuando ve unas cuantas mariquitas caminando sobre las hojas de una camelia, y ni siquiera el hecho de llevar guantes la convenció para poner la mano allí. Hikari no entendía qué le pasaba a su novia para que actuara de esa manera tan extraña, y deseaba saber por qué actuaba así, cuando entran en el invernadero Miyuki y Shion con algunos papeles.

─ Ohayo ─ saluda Shion muy contenta de ver a sus dos abanderadas campeonas ─. Sólo vinimos para hablarles sobre una serie de formularios que tendrán que revisar después que terminen con sus labores de jardinería ─ ella y Miyuki dejan los papeles sobre la mesita del té y contemplan las flores.

─ Tengo que admitirlo ─ dice Miyuki ─. Puede que ustedes no sean de Miator, pero hacen un buen equipo en las labores de Etoile.

Hikari hace una reverencia como agradecimiento, y Amane se limita a sonreír levemente. Shion contempla las flores mientras sacaba una lata de refresco que había comprado recientemente, sin fijarse en que las Etoiles se retiran por un momento.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ se interesa Miyuki.

─ Es sólo un refresco ─ dice Shion como si nada ─. No vas a ponerte restrictiva sólo porque tu escuela ya no ostenta a ninguna Etoile.

─ No seas ridícula ─ dice Miyuki sin apartar la mirada de la lata ─. Es sólo que me parece haber visto en la televisión esa marca de refresco…

─ ¿Televisión? Las habitaciones del dormitorio fresa no tienen televisores ─ nota Shion ─. No me digas que te compraste una tele para divertirte de lo lindo, y mientras las demás nos aburrimos como unas ostras cuando no hay nada que hacer.

─ No fui yo. El televisor es de Shizuma ─ se defiende la presi de Miator ─. Pero volviendo al tema, creo que no deberías tomarte ese refresco.

─ ¿Ya ves? ─ replica Shion con gesto de triunfo, como hubiera probado la existencia de algo increíble ─ Te dije que ibas a ponerte insoportable sólo porque Miator perdió la posibilidad de tener a dos de sus miembros en el puesto de Etoile, como si yo tuviera la culpa de que Nagisa-san se hubiera dejado llevar en plena ceremonia de elección…

─ ¿Me puedes dejar terminar, por favor? ─ dice Miyuki con dureza, y Shion le hace caso ─ Lo que pasa es que vi un comercial sobre ese refresco, y resulta que está hecho con materiales innecesarios, y algunos son hasta peligrosos para el organismo, como por ejemplo sedimentos industriales y sales de polonio y uranio empobrecidos, además de otros productos sin identificar, y resulta que tiene prohibición comercial en más de ochenta países.

─ Entonces explícame por qué lo compré aquí, mi querida rival ─ ataca Shion, convencida de tener la razón ─. Japón es un país con altísimos estándares de calidad en sus productos comestibles. Un refresco como el que dices sería imposible para mí adquirirlo en este país ¿O acaso tienes celos de que incluso compré un refresco mejor que el tuyo?

Miyuki se da cuenta que el refresco que ella había comprado estaba a la vista, pero no le importa en absoluto. Ambas presidentas se ponen a discutir por un rato hasta que escuchan que algo se cae de una de las mesas cercanas, y ambas ven que se trataba de una escopeta de agua, a lo que Shion se pone completamente azul, pensando que Hikari y Amane pudieron haber traído eso en un arrebato infantil, pero eso cambia cuando ve a Miyuki recogerlo.

─ No sé qué hacer con Nagisa-san ─ dice Miyuki con tono de reproche ─. Seguro que fue ella quien trajo esto para ponerse a jugar. Parece una niña pequeña cuando está en esas reuniones con Tamao-san y compañía.

Shion se ríe un rato mientras toma un sorbo de su refresco mientras Miyuki aprovechaba para abrir su propia lata. Luego, sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta, ambas dejan un momento las latas para discutir, y luego Miyuki toma la lata de Shion y bebe de él.

─ Te digo que ustedes deberían aplicar los métodos disciplinarios de Spica ─ se jacta Shion ─. Por esta clase de descuidos es que Shizuma descuidaba tanto sus deberes como Etoile…

─ Eso no tiene nada que ver ─ se defiende Miyuki ─. Nuestra manera de disciplinar a nuestras estudiantes es bastante efectiva y estricta, y no creo que sea correcto medirla sólo por…

De pronto Miyuki y Shion sienten un intenso dolor en el estómago y se doblan, y Miyuki derriba accidentalmente su propio refresco debido a ello. Acto seguido, Shion y Miyuki desaparecen repentinamente.

* * *

 **Abajo**

Shion abre lentamente los ojos. Los extraños y misteriosos retortijones en el estómago que le causaban dolor se habían ido tan rápido como habían llegado, pero aún sentía que había algo que no andaba bien allí. Miyuki también se levanta, aún con la escopeta de agua en la mano, y se sorprende en cuanto mira alrededor.

─ ¿Dónde estamos?

─ ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan tonta? ─ dice Shion ─ Es obvio que estamos en el invernadero, o si no… ¿Qué lugar es este? ─ dice en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que veía su rival ─ ¿Por qué esa regadera de allá se ve tan grande? ¿Por qué ha crecido tanto todo?

─ Yo creo que el lugar no creció ─ responde Miyuki ─. Creo que es más factible que fuimos nosotras quienes nos encogimos.

─ ¿No te diste cuenta que acabamos de hacer una escena muy cliché? ─ apunta Shion, a lo que Miyuki la mira seria.

─ También me lo parece, pero es que es inevitable cuando estas cosas pasan.

Miyuki y Shion caminan hacia una dirección al azar, intentando entender cómo llegaron a ese punto, o cómo regresar a la normalidad. Miyuki estaba completamente convencida que todo se debía al refresco que había traído Shion, pero pensaba que encontrar la manera de volver a su tamaño habitual era más importante que discutir sobre ello, cuando de pronto ambas chicas sienten que había algo detrás de ellas.

─ Algo nos sigue ─ susurra Miyuki.

─ Sí, ya me di cuenta.

En cuanto ambas presidentas voltean lentamente a ver de qué se trataba aquello que estaba detrás, encuentran una mariquita enorme, de la misma altura que ellas, moviendo de forma amenazadora sus enormes y aterradoras mandíbulas. Shion y Miyuki resuelven correr tan rápido como pueden en cuanto la mariquita da un paso hacia ellas, y esa carrera se convierte inmediatamente en una persecución, pues la mariquita les monta caza y las sigue hasta que Shion y Miyuki logran colarse en una grieta entre dos patas de mesa. La mariquita emite un terrible chillido y voltea en otra dirección para retirarse. Shion y Miyuki estaban respirando entrecortadamente, muertas de miedo.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ dice Shion con un ligero tono de histeria.

─ Una mariquita. Siempre me parecieron que eran unas criaturas inofensivas que cuidan de la salud de las plantas, pero esta perspectiva es para convencerse de lo contrario ─ dice Miyuki, evidentemente asustada.

─ Yo también supuse que esa cosa no le podía hacer daño a nadie, pero eso fue demasiado aterrador…

─ ¿Sabes? ─ dice Miyuki ─ Mi madre me solía decir que los humanos sólo vemos a los monstruos en nuestros sueños y en nuestras propias invenciones de fantasía y ciencia ficción, pero que en cambio los insectos tienen que estar todos los días de sus vidas haciendo frente a monstruos de verdad.

─ Pues tu madre tiene mucha razón ─ dice Shion como si estuviera reprochando ─. Habría que ver las mandíbulas que tenía esa mariquita… En serio se veía como un horrible monstruo de alguna leyenda medieval.

─ Como sea, no podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente ─ Miyuki da un vistazo fuera para comprobar que no hubiera más mariquitas ─. Debemos encontrar la manera de escapar, de recuperar nuestro tamaño.

─ ¿Y cómo se supone que lo vamos a lograr? ─ salta Shion escéptica ─ Ni siquiera sabemos cómo llegamos a esto.

─ Estoy segura que se trató de ese condenado refresco tuyo. Tal vez bebí un poco por accidente, y por eso me vi afectada también…

─ ¿Ves? Ese refresco estaba bastante delicioso y no pudiste resistirlo. Yo sabía que sólo sentías celos de que yo lo comprara y tú no ─ dice Shion sintiéndose ganadora.

─ ¡Esto es serio! Esa cosa que trajiste nos hizo esto, y ahora tenemos que unir fuerzas para revertirlo.

Miyuki sale del espacio estrecho y va en busca de algo que la pudiera ayudar, y Shion va tras ella, no queriendo quedarse sola.

* * *

 **Arriba**

Nagisa llega junto con Hikari y Amane para buscar su escopeta de agua, admitiendo que lo había traído porque estuvo jugando con Chiyo y Kagome, y las Etoiles escuchaban algo divertidas su relato, pero al llegar no encuentran el juguete de Nagisa.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está mi escopeta de agua?

─ Rokujou-sama y Toumori-sama estuvieron aquí hace un rato ─ dice Hikari ─. Seguramente ellas encontraron tu arma y se la llevaron, y si es así la cosa, entonces la habrán llevado a objetos perdidos.

─ ¿De verdad? Entonces voy a tener que ir a buscarlo. Muchas gracias por todo.

─ No te preocupes. Siempre estamos para ayudar ─ responde Amane.

Nagisa hace una reverencia a las Etoiles y se va del invernadero corriendo, mientras Hikari toma los papeles que les habían dejado las presidentas.

─ ¿Qué tal si empezamos temprano con estos deberes, Amane-senpai?

─ Me parece bien. Más tarde tengo que hacer nuevamente mis prácticas de equitación, y preferiría adelantar un poco estos deberes.

Hikari lleva los papeles mientras Amane iba detrás de ella y se encarga de apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta, dejando el lugar ligeramente menos iluminado que antes.

* * *

 **Abajo**

Miyuki y Shion notan que de pronto oscurece un poco, señal de que habían dejado cerrado el invernadero, cosa que las preocupa de sobremanera.

─ Oh, no ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ─ se preocupa la rubia.

─ Pues supongo que necesitaremos escondernos nuevamente ─ responde Miyuki ─. Tan solo mira allá.

Delante de ambas presidentas avanzaban cinco mariquitas igual de grandes y aterradoras que la primera que habían visto, y las presidentas emprenden nuevamente una desesperada carrera en busca de un refugio, y logran encontrar un nuevo escondite para estar a salvo de los enormes insectos, los cuales emprenden el vuelo al no encontrar nada interesante allí.

─ Ya me estaba olvidando de eso: las mariquitas vuelan ─ dice Shion ─. Esto se pone bastante feo ¿Qué haremos si esas cosas nos encuentran desde arriba y vuelan para capturarnos y devorarnos? No creo que podamos correr lo suficientemente rápido para escapar, y quiero que me devore un insecto.

─ Toumori, la idea es escapar, no ponernos pesimistas ─ regaña Miyuki ─. Seguramente encontraremos la manera de eludirlos cuando eso pase, y las dos estaremos como si nada cuando todo termine.

─ ¿Eso crees? ¿Y cómo lo lograrás? ¿Con esa arma de juguete? ─ señala la escopeta de agua que Miyuki aún tenía en la mano ─ Estamos atrapadas y no hay manera de que podamos salir de aquí, y encima estamos en riesgo de ser devoradas por simples mariquitas.

─ ¡Eso no va a pasar! ─ grita Miyuki, tratando que Shion reaccionara ─ Sólo necesitamos de algo que nos permita defendernos de las mariquitas, como un escudo, o quizás insecticida…

Entonces Miyuki se queda muda por unos segundos que a Shion se le antojaron eternos. Miyuki recuerda que cerca de allí había algo de insecticida que recién había sido traído a Shizuma antes de entregar su puesto como Etoile, y esta se lo había dado a Hikari y Amane. Allí estaba la salvación para ambas, y eso la hace sentir animada.

─ Vámonos, Toumori.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Adónde?

─ Debemos buscar insecticida ─ responde secamente la peliazul ─. Con un poco nos bastará para poder defendernos de las mariquitas hasta que encontremos el método para crecer nuevamente.

─ Eso suena bien, pero creo que ignoras que no tenemos cómo aprovechar el insecticida…

─ Podemos usar esto ─ Miyuki muestra la escopeta de agua de Nagisa ─. Podemos rociar a las mariquitas si intentan agredirnos, y así podremos mantenernos a salvo.

─ De acuerdo ─ cede finalmente Shion ─. Si tu plan funciona y alcanzamos el insecticida, puede que realmente tengamos una esperanza de salir de esta.

Miyuki y Shion avanzan por trechos, siempre procurando eludir el constante patrullaje de las mariquitas, que a cada rato parecían ser más y más, y las presidentas logran encontrar insecticida derramado.

─ ¡Bingo! Ahora sólo queda llenar la escopeta… ─ Miyuki pone el compartimiento dentro de la charca de insecticida y lo llena, y luego lo vuelve a conectar a la escopeta, siempre procurando evitar el contacto directo con aquel líquido ─ Supongo que con esto será suficiente para que resistamos hasta que anochezca.

Con la escopeta de agua preparada y con todo un camino que recorrer, Miyuki y Shion se dirigen a un destino desconocido, y el reto no se hace esperar, pues tres mariquitas las rodean y se preparan para atacar con sus mandíbulas que se movían de forma horripilante. Shion y Miyuki sentían que sus piernas temblaban por el miedo, pero la peliazul apunta con la escopeta y dispara directamente al rostro de los insectos, los cuales se retuercen por un rato hasta quedar muertas con las patas arriba. Miyuki estaba complacida de ver que su estrategia funcionaba, pero no se permite celebraciones porque pronto llegan más mariquitas.

─ Demonios. Son demasiadas ─ se queja Shion.

─ Tenemos que resistir. Esas criaturas no serán blandas con nosotras, aunque nos demos por vencidas.

Las mariquitas embisten con sus mandíbulas al frente, y Miyuki realizaba su contrataque sin ninguna contemplación, y Shion estaba siempre pegada a la espalda de su rival, de vez en cuando dándole ánimos y celebrando cuando algunas mariquitas eran vencidas cuando se habían acercado mucho. Miyuki se mantiene firme hasta el final, no permitía que las mariquitas lograran poner sus peludas patas encima de ellas, y así hasta que logró despejar el lugar.

─ Vaya, parece que eres buena usando eso, Rokujou ─ dice Shion.

─ Yo no lo veo así, pero en este tipo de situaciones no puedo permitirme dudar, pues cada segundo que pasa podría llegar a ser el último para nosotras.

Shion y Miyuki se abren paso entre la montaña de mariquitas rociadas antes de buscar ayuda nuevamente, esperando conseguirla pronto.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

Ambas presidentas prácticamente habían paseado por todo el sector de invernadero sin lograr conseguir nada de utilidad. La escopeta seguía en buena capacidad de insecticida, pero se hacía cada vez más difícil lidiar con las mariquitas, pues estas atacaban de forma cada vez más variada y agresiva y en grupos más y más compactos. Miyuki empezaba a sentirse agotada, pero quería mantenerse en pie de batalla, sin importar hasta qué punto pudiera llegar aquella situación. Shion por su parte se estaba sintiendo bastante frustrada de no conseguir nada de utilidad, y el pesimismo nuevamente dominaba dentro de ella. Si el reloj de Shion no fallaba, debían ser cerca de las tres de la tarde, lo que significaba que sólo les quedaría una hora para volver a la normalidad, pues recordaba que Hikari le había dicho el día anterior que la mayoría de las mariquitas solían pasar por el invernadero en realidad a las cuatro de la tarde aproximadamente, y Miyuki le reprendió como si fuera una niña pequeña por no haberlo dicho desde un principio.

Al llegar a cierto punto en su azaroso recorrido, ambas presidentas encuentran lo que parecía ser un lago formado por el refresco que Miyuki había derramado, y Shion siente que se le saltaba el pecho de emoción.

─ ¡Rokujou! ─ la rubia señalaba el lago como si Miyuki no se hubiera dado cuenta ─ Mira eso. Tal vez si bebemos del refresco que tú trajiste podamos volver a la normalidad.

─ ¿De dónde sacas esa idea tan descabellada? ─ cuestiona Miyuki.

─ Tan solo hay que pensarlo un momento. Si mi refresco con sedimentos nos encogió al tamaño de un insecto, tu refresco legal y estandarizado podría regresarnos a la normalidad.

─ Jamás había oído nada tan ridículo en toda mi vida ─ Miyuki se da un facepalm ─. Sé que estás desesperada por no saber cómo salimos de aquí, pero no creo que sea lógico que…

─ Tan solo piénsalo, Rokujou ─ Shion seguía firme en su bizarro razonamiento ─. Al menos toma en cuenta la acumulación y densidad de los componentes. Nos encogemos de este tamaño porque los sedimentos y productos de mi refresco entraron en nuestros organismos. Tu refresco en cambio podría diluir los sedimentos y posiblemente anular sus efectos, por lo que creceríamos nuevamente en un santiamén.

─ En serio estás completamente loca, pero es posible que yo esté igual de loca por hacerte caso por esta vez ─ Miyuki gira a otro lado la vista mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

─ Igual no tenemos nada que perder ─ sentencia Shion ─. Aún si fuera para peor, nuestros enemigos serían las amebas y nos devorarían, eso lo tengo claro. Pero la alternativa a esto sería esperar tranquilamente a que pasen los efectos de mi refresco, y para entonces las mariquitas ya nos habrán devorado desde antes.

Ambas chicas se acercan a la charca de refresco y se disponen a beber un poco, pero antes de que pudieran alcanzar la orilla, Miyuki es capturada por sorpresa y llevada por una mariquita en pleno vuelo, se le cae la escopeta de agua y empieza a gritar de miedo.

─ ¡TOUMORIIIIIIIIII!

─ ¡ROKUJOU!

Shion miraba impotente cómo la mariquita se llevaba a Miyuki hasta desaparecer de la vista, quedando así completamente sola. Tenía el lago justo a un lado de ella, y con él la posibilidad de volver a su tamaño normal, pero eso equivaldría a abandonar a Miyuki a merced de las mariquitas. La rubia estaba en un tremendo dilema. Quería crecer otra vez, pero también estaba terriblemente preocupada por su rival y deseaba salvarla. No viendo de otra, y maldiciendo por lo bajo, Shion busca la escopeta de agua y empieza el rescate de Miyuki.

─ Más te vale que no te dejes devorar antes que yo llegue, Rokujou, o te juro que jamás te lo perdonaré.

* * *

 **Media hora después**

Shion tuvo que dar mil vueltas y pasar por una infinidad de lugares extraños para encontrar a Miyuki, la cual estaba atrapada por los pétalos de una flor que apenas empezaba a brotar. Shion veía extraño que no hubiesen mariquitas por ningún lado, pero igual se precipita a llamar a Miyuki.

─ ¡ROKUJOU! ¿Estás bien?

─ ¡Toumori! ─ Miyuki intenta fallidamente zafarse de los pétalos que la ataban, pero su esfuerzo resulta en vano ─ ¡NO VENGAS, TOUMORI! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con una trampa?

Shion se encontraba justo en el centro de aquel lugar cuando de pronto emerge de quién sabe dónde una gigantesca horda de mariquitas, todas chillando y moviendo los élitros (las alas duras en los escarabajos, para los no entendidos en el tema) y las mandíbulas, y algunas movían también los ganchos de sus patas como si intentaran rebanar a Shion. Eran tantas mariquitas que la rubia no podía contarlas. Shion estaba completamente atrapada y se sentía indefensa, si bien también se preguntaba si las mariquitas eran realmente tan inteligentes como para tender emboscadas.

De pronto el suelo empieza a temblar, y las mariquitas abrieron paso a una mariquita de colores invertidos (ya no roja con manchas negras, sino negra con manchas rojas), y tanto Shion como Miyuki miraban con horror que esa mariquita era gigantesca, por lo menos veinte veces más grande que el resto de los insectos que allí estaban, y las mariquitas normales retrocedían ante su presencia y chillaban de forma melosa y respetuosa.

─ No me lo puedo creer ─ Shion casi deja caer la escopeta de agua, el terror la tenía paralizada ─. Esa criatura debe ser la mariquita reina, la madre de todas las mariquitas.

La mariquita gigante mira tanto a izquierda como a derecha, aparentemente escuchando los chillidos que emitían las mariquitas normales más cercanas. Shion comprende entonces que aquellas criaturas se estaban comunicando, cosa que la hace horrorizarse todavía más, y entonces la mariquita reina avanza lentamente hacia ella, con la obvia intención de destruirla y comerla.

─ Esto es mucho más de lo que deseaba saber de estos insectos. Esta experiencia es como para cambiar mi punto de vista de por vida…

─ ¡REACCIONA, TOUMORI! ─ ruge Miyuki haciendo fuerza en la trampa en que estaba ─ ¡NO TE DEJES CAPTURAR! ¡HUYE Y SÁLVATE!

─ ¿Y dejarte aquí, con estos monstruos? Me subestimas, Rokujou ─ Shion prepara la escopeta y se pone en posición de batalla ─. No me iré de aquí, no importa qué tan grande sea lo que deba enfrentar. Te sacaré de aquí, sin importar qué.

Miyuki mira con admiración a Shion mientras la batalla empezaba oficialmente. Las mariquitas normales forman un enorme círculo y movían sus patas para animar a su reina, la cual empieza con embates con sus patas que Shion apenas sí logra esquivar, si bien su ropa es ligeramente desgarrada ante los mínimos roces que sí le llegan. Las patas de la reina eran tan largas que no permitían a Shion acercarse lo suficiente para rociarle con insecticida, y cuando lo intenta su ataque es rechazado, a lo que Shion tiene que lanzarse a un lado para evitar ser rociada ella misma.

Como no contemplaba otra alternativa, Shion se aleja todo lo que sea posible para replantear su estrategia, pero las patas de la mariquita reina de pronto se alargan hasta el triple del largo ordinario, sorprendiendo a las dos presidentas. La mariquita reina logra alcanzar a Shion y la golpea, haciéndola volar hasta que choca contra una pared de madera. Las mariquitas que estaban cerca de Shion chillan con frenesí y se apartan para que la reina pudiera ver a la humana y dirigirse a ella, y luego darle el golpe de gracia.

─ ¡NOOO! ¡TOUMORIIIIII! ─ Miyuki empieza a llorar, sintiéndose incapaz por no ir a ayudar a Shion.

La rubia tarda en recobrar el conocimiento, y nota que la escopeta de agua estaba fuera de su alcance. Con el terror a flor de piel, Shion se arrastra todo lo rápido que es capaz para alcanzar el arma de juguete, pero antes de tomarlo ella es atrapada por una de las patas de la mariquita reina, que movía con frenesí incontenible sus enormes fauces. Todo parecía perdido para la presidenta de Spica.

─ No… Esa cosa me va a devorar…

Las otras mariquitas chillaban y se movían enloquecidas, obviamente animando a la reina para que acabara de una vez con Shion, llenando completamente el aire con sus incesantes y agudos sonidos. Era como si un enjambre revoloteara justo al lado de la oreja de Shion, quien empieza a gritar de dolor cuando la reina mariquita aprieta su pisotón, y a cambio sólo podía mirar con impotencia lo lejos que estaba la escopeta de agua, faltando apenas un ápice para tocarla.

─ ¡DÉJENLA! ¡YA ME TIENEN A MÍ, DÉJENLA EN PAZ! ─ rugía Miyuki con todas sus fuerzas, desesperada por escapar y salvar a Shion, la cual siente una nueva carga de moral pues no iba a permitir que Miyuki se sacrificara por ella.

─ Rokujou…

Shion, tratando de hacer un último intento de escapar de su muerte ya sentenciada, se resiste al agarre de la reina mariquita y trata de alcanzar la escopeta de agua, la única salvación de la que disponía, y ese esfuerzo logra rendirle sus frutos: Shion logra tomar la escopeta de agua, apunta directamente al rostro de la mariquita reina y dispara con sólo una mano, consiguiendo un disparo limpio, certero.

La mariquita reina chilla atronadoramente con desesperación, obligando a Shion a taparse los oídos, se pasaba las patas por las mandíbulas y daba vueltas alrededor de sí misma, bastante irritada y perjudicada por el insecticida rociado, y las otras mariquitas se apertrechan a su alrededor para protegerla. Shion puede nuevamente ponerse de pie y se prepara para lo peor, pero las mariquitas estaban más pendientes en la seguridad de su reina, y la acompañan hasta que se van de allí, dejando a Shion y Miyuki solas una vez más.

Con una nueva oportunidad de vivir y con el camino despejado, Shion corre hasta que llega a la flor en la que estaba atrapada Miyuki, trepa hasta alcanzarla y abre los pétalos para que lograra salir. Lo primero que hizo Miyuki, una vez libre, fue abrazar a Shion y ponerse a llorar.

─ ¡Estúpida! ─ le gritaba a su rival al oído ─ ¡Pudiste haberte salvado, pero sólo sabes dar problemas! ¿Por qué siempre vas por tu propio lado, dándotela de pensativa y genial? ¡Idiota!

─ Ya, ya, tranquila ─ concilia Shion ─. Es que no podía irme y cargar con el deshonor de haberte abandonado a cambio de mi seguridad. Eso no es propio de alguien que se respete aunque sea un poco a sí mismo. Y además creo que me he acostumbrado demasiado a que estemos discutiendo por cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra. Tranquila, puedes llorar, pero no por mucho tiempo, que no creo que esa pequeña cantidad de insecticida haya sido suficiente para derrotar realmente a la reina. Tal vez venga pronto con su ejército nuevamente, y esta vez el insecticida no funcionará porque esa cosa ya se habrá hecho resistente.

Miyuki se queda llorando un rato más en el hombro de Shion hasta que logra tranquilizarse. Ninguna de las dos pensaba confiarse por la retirada de las mariquitas, pues al rato podrían volver en busca de venganza, así que se van de allí corriendo, y Shion continúa llevando la escopeta de agua, en vista que Miyuki aún no dejaba de gimotear.

* * *

 **Arriba**

La puerta del invernadero se abre nuevamente y las luces son encendidas, y allí ingresan Hikari, Amane (ya vestida con su uniforme de jinete), Chikaru y Nagisa.

─ No se hubieran molestado en hacer esto. Me siento un poco avergonzada ─ dice Amane con un sable en la mano.

─ No es nada ─ dice Chikaru ─. Tenía que encontrar un buen tema para la inauguración del nuevo club de forja de espadas que cree la semana pasada, y pensé que un sable para Etoile-sama sería un buen comienzo, y veo que tenía razón.

─ Pero yo todavía sigo sin encontrar mi escopeta de agua ─ dice Nagisa haciendo un puchero ─. He pasado por objetos perdidos y por la oficina de las presidentas, pero no di con lo que buscaba.

─ Tú tranquila, Nagisa-chan, que en cuanto vuelva con el equipo, pondré en marcha nuevamente el club de misterios para encontrar tu arma ─ dice Chikaru alzando su pulgar ─. Sólo espero que después no cometas ninguna fechoría con ella, o yo misma te llevaré a la justicia.

─ ¿Segura que no vas a ver la llegada del enjambre de mariquitas, Amane-senpai? ─ dice Hikari algo triste, logrando conmover de terrible manera a su pareja.

─ Perdóname, Hikari. Es que me da mucha vergüenza admitirlo, pero es que le tengo miedo a las mariquitas ─ Hikari, Chikaru y Nagisa quedan boquiabiertas, y Amane baja el rostro apenada ─. No es mucho problema si sólo es una o dos, pero me entra pavor cuando veo varias reunidas. Se trata de un trauma de cuando era pequeña. En una ocasión acabé accidentalmente cubierta de jalea en medio del jardín de mi casa, y las mariquitas se posaron sobre mí por montones, pero no podían dejarme una vez que quedaban pegadas, así que me empezaron a picar para escapar, pero como eso no funcionaba, entonces continuaban picando sin cesar, una y otra vez, y esa experiencia nunca la pude superar.

Hikari, empezando a lagrimear por Amane, le da un fuerte abrazo y un pequeño beso, y Nagisa suspira conmovida.

─ No tenías que dejarte eso guardado, Amane-senpai ─ dice Hikari con dulzura ─. Puede que seas una persona genial y todo lo demás, pero tienes derecho a sentir miedo por algo. Todos tememos a algo de vez en cuando. Hasta yo siento miedo a veces, así que no deberías avergonzarte.

─ Hikari-chan tiene mucha razón, Amane-san ─ apoya Nagisa ─. No tienes que cargar con ese temor tú sola, que para eso estamos todas como amigas, para apoyarnos mutuamente.

Amane sonríe con más confianza y le pasa una mano por la cabeza a Hikari, quien se alegraba por ese voto de confianza.

─ ¿Saben una cosa? Esto me da una gran idea para fundar un club de revelación de secretos personales y temores que la gente no se atreve a revelar ─ opina Chikaru ─. Desde mi punto de vista podría funcionar el plan, pero me gustaría que ustedes opinaran al respecto.

Nadie contesta, aunque la presidenta de Lillim lo toma como tres votos a favor y se alegra por su propia idea.

* * *

 **Abajo**

Shion y Miyuki corrían como almas que lleva el diablo para llegar a la charca de refresco. Las luces encendidas eran clara señal de que el invernadero ya no estaba vacío, y eso significaba la posibilidad de que alguien viera la charca y lo limpie, o bien que le pasase por encima accidentalmente y lo contamine. Las mariquitas habían pasado completamente a segundo plano, y Shion apenas necesitó rociar a dos o tres que se habían atravesado en el camino. La hora de la llegada de la verdadera horda de mariquitas se acercaba, y Shion y Miyuki no estaban dispuestas a quedarse allí a verlo.

─ ¡Allí está! ¡Hemos llegado! ─ celebra Shion al ver la charca de refresco.

Ciertamente estaban desesperadas por volver a la normalidad antes de tener que verse las caras nuevamente con la mariquita reina, pero el pudor y la educación les hacen tomar un poco de refresco entre sus palmas para luego beberlo. Al principio no pasa nada, lo que vale que Miyuki reprendiera a Shion por hacerle perder el tiempo con eso, pero luego sienten nuevamente retortijones en sus estómagos, y después empiezan a crecer rápidamente.

* * *

 **Arriba**

Shion y Miyuki vuelven a la normalidad tan rápidamente que no logran mantener el equilibrio, y ambas caen para el mismo lado, quedando Shion encima de Miyuki, con sus manos atrapando las de la peliazul. El sonido de una maceta vacía caerse es la señal de alarma para que Amane, Hikari, Nagisa y Chikaru las vieran, y todas (incluyendo a la misma Chikaru) se muestran sorprendidas.

─ Interesante ─ dice la presi de Lillim ─. Siempre han estado rivalizando y discutiendo desde que las conozco, pero ahora veo que acaban de llevar su relación a un nuevo nivel mucho mejor, y son lo bastante audaces como para hacerlo en el invernadero privado de Etoile-sama.

Las caras de las dos presidentas se ponen de un carmesí brillante al darse de la postura tan comprometedora en que se encontraban, y entonces se levantan y se sacuden como pueden los uniformes, que igual seguían estando sucios y algo raídos. Igual la imagen ya estaba formada en las cabezas de las cuatro espectadoras, por lo que nada las iba a convencer de lo contrario por lo pronto, así que ni Miyuki ni Toumori se esforzaron en decir nada en su defensa. Miyuki recoge del suelo la escopeta de agua y se la devuelve a Nagisa directamente.

─ Me imagino que esto es tuyo, ¿no?

─ N-no quería m-meterme en problemas, Rokujou-sama ─ dice Nagisa tratando de evitar ser castigada ─. Y-yo sólo q-quería jugar con Kagome-chan y Chiyo-chan, y s-se me quedó aquí y…

─ Tranquila, Nagisa-san. Toumori y yo no pretendemos castigarte ─ a Nagisa le sorprende que Miyuki fuera quien dijera eso, pues le había parecido que esta vez no se salvaba ─. De hecho, creo que por una vez ha sido de utilidad que lo dejaras aquí, aunque de todos modos te lo devuelvo. Sólo lávalo y no lo tires en cualquier lado, ¿de acuerdo?

Nagisa asiente tímidamente y ve a Shion y Miyuki retirarse de allí. Ninguna de las que se quedaron entendieron lo que estaba pasando, pero igual eso animó a Chikaru.

─ ¿Lo ven? Por esta clase de cosas es que necesitamos el club de revelación secretos personales. La historia sobre lo que hacían Rokujou-sama y Toumori-sama escondidas en el invernadero sería un maravilloso abreboca para el club.

─ Bueno, será mejor que regrese al dormitorio ─ dice Nagisa ─. Quedé con Tamao-chan para seguir estudiando francés. Nos vemos.

─ Yo me voy contigo ─ dice Chikaru.

Hikari y Amane ven a sus amigas partir y se dan cuenta que estaban solas, aunque no tenían mucho tiempo, pues ya casi empezaba la práctica de equitación.

─ Parece que yo también me tengo que ir ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Hikari?

─ Claro que sí, Amane-senpai, aunque necesitarás guardar ese sable ─ Amane se acuerda del arma que tenía en su mano ─. Acabarás pareciendo un príncipe de verdad si montas a Star Bride con el sable en mano, o quizás en el cinto.

Ambas Etoiles ríen un rato y notan la presencia de las dos latas de refresco: una había derramado completamente su contenido al suelo, y la otra lata seguía de pie y con su contenido a medias.

─ Hikari, ¿este refresco es tuyo?

─ No lo sé ─ dice Hikari pensativa ─. Recuerdo que Yaya-chan y yo estábamos brindando por la felicitación que recibió la coral, pero no recuerdo bien si me terminé mi refresco o no, o si lo boté.

─ Mmmm. Tal vez este sea el refresco que tú trajiste ─Amane toma la lata ─. En ese caso, ¿qué tal si brindamos nosotras también por el pronto éxito en las prácticas?

─ De acuerdo, Amane-senpai.

Amane toma el primer sorbo de la lata y luego le da a Hikari lo que quedaba, luego deposita la lata justo donde la encontraron, y ambas estaban ya listas para salir, pero repentinamente sienten algo raro en el estómago.

─ ¿Qué está pasando, Amane-senpai?

─ N-no lo sé…

─ Oh, se me quedaba algo ─ vuelve a entrar Nagisa al invernadero, pero no vio a nadie ─ ¿Eh? Parece que Amane-san y Hikari-san ya se fueron.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que se te quedó, Nagisa-chan? ─ vuelve también Chikaru.

─ Se me quedaba esto ─ toma un cuadernillo que había encima de la mesa ─. No podría estudiar sin esto… ¿Eso de ahí es refresco? ─ Nagisa, cual chiquilla curiosa como era, se acerca a la lata y trata de beber su contenido, pero no logra probar nada ─ ¿Ehhh? ¡La lata está vacía! Es muy injusto.

─ Tranquila, Nagisa-chan. De todos modos ya tengo en proceso la creación de otro club para elaborar nosotras mismas los refrescos, y encima podremos decidir nuestros sabores preferidos. Ya verás cómo quedará nuestra iniciativa ─ dice Chikaru con cara de soñadora.

─ Eso suena bastante bien y… ¿y este charco de ahí? ─ Nagisa señala la charca de refresco, y Chikaru lo ve como si nada ─ ¿Crees que debamos limpiarlo?

─ No, déjalo como está ─ responde la presidenta de Lillim tranquilamente ─. A los insectos nunca les cae mal un poco de azúcar. Eso lo aprendí en el club de estudio de la entomología que cree el año pasado.

─ Genial. Has creado muchísimos clubes, Chikaru-san.

─ ¡Y los que he de crear mientras siga aquí! Eso lo sabes mucho mejor que nadie, Nagisa-chan.

─ ¡Mira esto, Chikaru-san! ─por un ventanal abierto del invernadero empiezan a entrar las mariquitas por centenares ─ Es una lástima que Amane-san no quisiera ver esto. Esta experiencia podría incluso cambiarle la vida.

─ Sí, yo también lo creo.

Nagisa y Chikaru recogen las latas vacías, se aseguran de no haber olvidado nada, apagan las luces y se van de allí, ignorantes de la aventura que ahora les tocaba vivir a Hikari y Amane.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció? No me van a decir que estuvo pésimo, que cuando algo se hace con esfuerzo y dedicación es imposible caer así de bajo XD. Supongo que este fic serviría para romper la rutina (hay fics de romance dulzón hasta en animes donde no hay nada de eso), y supongo que me sentiré satisfecho si eso mismo consideran todos ustedes.

Hasta otra


End file.
